Dévoile moi tes désirs
by inane reality
Summary: What happened after Jane visited Mashburn and before Lisbon left in the morning? Spoilers for Red Hot  3x07  Beware of strong sexual content & swearing.


**Summary:** What happened in Mashburn's hotel room?

**Rating: **M

**Timeline:** set during Red Hot

**Disclaimer:** The Mentalist show and characters are the property of Bruno Heller, Primrose Hill Productions, Warner Bros. Television, CBS,…

**Author's Notes:** Yes, my love for Lisbon/Mashburn has grown by leaps and bounds since I saw Red Hot. Really, who can blame me? This story wouldn't even exists without my wonderful little family; MM, GQ & SWR. This one is for you girls.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>DEVOILE-MOI TES DESIRS<p>

Lisbon sat in her car, unsure of what she should do. She has driven here without second thought, but now she was at a loss as to what she was supposed to do. She was sure she must look stupid, sitting in her dark car, staring straight ahead while her hands were busy torturing the steering wheel so tightly her knuckles were turning white. After all, the parking lot of the Westminster-Haywood Hotel was such an interesting place to be.

She sighed, she knew Walter was here and she had wanted to apologize. So, on a whim, Teresa had decided to drive all the way from Sacramento instead of just calling him. In all honesty she had wanted to see him in person. She was genuinely sorry about her earlier outburst and feeling ashamed she had doubted him.

And yes, Lisbon admitted she wanted to see him in person. Only now the problem was that she was… afraid. It was ridiculous but she couldn't help herself. All kind of questions were running around her brain and they were driving her crazy. It was easy though, all she had to do was get out of her car, go to his suite and knock on the door damn it! So why couldn't she bring herself to do just that?

She realized she was getting frustrated with herself and that only served to irritate her even more. _"Argh!" _She thought,_ "He's going to be the death of me!"_

She breathed deeply, trying to relax and calm down. Trying to infuse some kind of courage in her veins. She really needed a shot of Tequila right about now. Glancing one last time at her reflection in her rear-view mirror she decided that enough was enough. She was Teresa Lisbon for God's sake, a kick-ass CBI agent; she had seen and done much worse than this before! Armed with her gun, badge and assurance she got out of her car, closed the door and headed towards the hotel's entrance.

The time it took to get to his room seemed short and before she knew it, she was standing in front of his door. Once again she started debating with herself, was it a good idea to have come all the way? She could have called; it would have been easier and saved both of them time and energy. Lisbon sighed once more; since she was here she could at least have the decency to talk to him in person.

She breathed deeply and gave three rapid knocks on his door. Her heart started beating wildly in her chest when she heard movement inside. Lisbon looked right and left, as if searching for the quickest escape route. She had no time to make up her mind as the door opened and no one other than Walter Mashburn stood before her with a surprised expression etched onto his features. The look on his face would have been funny hadn't she been so nervous.

"Teresa! Always a pleasure." He was happy if surprised to see her. She was immediately caught up in his eyes expressing something deep and warm.

"Hi," she replied awkwardly.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of a private visit, Agent Lisbon?" He was teasing and serious, seemingly unaware of the nervousness her whole body seemed to irradiate.

"I… just came by to apologise," she replied lamely, unsure what else she could do or say.

"That's an awful lot of driving for a simple apology." Walter's humorous tone had a slight edge to it, obviously not over what had happened earlier that day.

Lisbon was surprised to detect lingering hurt into his eyes. She knew he had been hurt and disappointed earlier but she was certain he would be over it by now, apparently not. For some reason that made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside her belly.

"Yes, but I thought you deserved it in person so here I am. Saying sorry. To you. For earlier." Teresa shifted on her feet, ready to bolt. She had done what she came to do, now she only wanted to get into her car and drive as far as possible from this man who made her feel things she shouldn't feel. Things she hadn't felt in a long time. "Anyway, I shouldn't have come by unannounced like this. You must be busy. I'm gonna leave you to it." The words tumbled out of her mouth as she turned to leave. She was halfway to the elevator before he managed to catch up with her, gently grabbing her arm.

She turned around, surprised to find him so close to her. Walter looked at her, noticed her dear caught in the headlights expression. He assumed she had no clue what she was supposed to do now.

"Hey, it's okay. You weren't interrupting anything. Come in for a while?" He wasn't begging but his tone and eyes showed that he really wanted her to accept his offer.

"No, it's not…" she shook her head, this was not a good idea.

"I'll order some Champagne if you want. Or strawberries. Whatever you want," he interrupted her before she could come up with any excuse. Lisbon stared at him, unsure agreeing was a good idea but not sure if it would be a bad idea either. Plus, he was offering her strawberries, her favourite fruit. If she said yes it wouldn't mean anything, she could drink one glass and eat some strawberries while they talked before going home. He had proven himself to be an interesting man. It would be fun. It would be a change from her ever-morose evenings alone at home.

"Okay, if I can have some cream with those strawberries." He gave her one big smile and she grinned in return. He had a really engaging personality. No wonder he was such a successful businessman.

* * *

><p>Lisbon was investigating the suite while Mashburn ordered from room service; he looked at her out of the corner of his eye when he empathised on adding cream with the strawberries. She gave no indication that she heard him as she inspected the weird paintings hanging on the walls.<p>

"Ten minutes? Yes, thank you." Teresa turned to him as he finished his conversation.

"So… I'm sorry about Marie." She mentally slapped herself. Mention his ex-fiance that broke his heart and had been intent on murdering him with the help of her current husband. _"Good going,"_ she thought. _"Very smooth."_

He smiled gently at her. "Yes, well, I seem to only attract to crazy ones." He shrugged.

"I'm sure that's not true. After all…" she stopped short, he needn't know that he attracted _her_ and that she wasn't crazy. At least she didn't think so. _"What is with this man that erases the filter between my brain and mouth? He's worse than Jane."_ She internally rolled her eyes. _"Maybe I should just plead the fifth."_

Of course Walter noticed her little lapse and perked up, very interested. He joined her at the little table. "After all what?" They were less than a feet apart and she had to crane her neck a little bit so she could see him eyes. His pupils were definitely dilated and her heart started to beat faster.

"Nothing." Lisbon took a step back, he was too close for comfort and no crazy blonde could stop him now should he want to kiss her. And do other things to her if his eyes were any indication.

"You sure?" His voice had a seductive quality to it that made her eyes briefly flicker to his lips. _"Damn! Now I'm pretty sure my pupils are dilated too." _

Teresa straightened and widened her stance. "Yes." Walter Mashburn didn't scare her, he better not forget it.

As he started to reply something there was knock on the door. He sighed, why did everyone want to interrupt them?

"That's probably room service."

He left her with a lingering look, his eyes clearly telling her she should stay put. Lisbon relaxed, relieved. _"Saved by the bell."_

Soon he was back with their order, put everything on the table and opened the bottle with a disconcerting ease. She held the glasses out as he poured a generous amount of the bubbly wine in both glasses.

"On a closed case." Lisbon clinked her glass with his and took a sip.

"On seeing you again." And he took a sip.

She almost choked and tried to discreetly cough to clear her airways. His ever-observing eyes noticed and he shot her a gleeful look. She ignored him.

"Wow. This is good!" It was true, she had had real Champagne before but this was definitely one of the best there was.

Walter winked. "Only the best for you."

Lisbon shook her head; he was incorrigible. He put his glass on the table and took two large strides towards her. Her eyes widened, what the…? Mashburn gently tugged her glass from her hand and deposited it beside his. He took her hand in his and looked deeply into her eyes. She didn't pull back; instead let him lead as he slowly leaned towards her. Teresa's lips parted as his other hand tangled in her brown locks. She slowly closed her eyes as his mouth gently descended upon her. His lips were soft and warm against hers and she savored the feeling. Walter pulled back but she followed him, wanting more. He indulged her and pressed his lips to her again, his fingers trailing to her neck. They explored each other sweetly before he let his tongue trail along her lips, asking entrance. Lisbon was about to grant his wish when she heard impatient knocking on the door. She suddenly opened her eyes and pulled back, blushing slightly under his lustful look.

Her voice was breathy. "Someone's knocking."

Walter groaned and looked at the door, wondering who dare bother him when he was finally getting somewhere.

"Go. I need to use the bathroom." She untangled their fingers and moved towards said room.

Reluctantly Mashburn let her go, moving towards the door. He was even more surprised at seeing Jane than he been finding Teresa thirty minutes earlier. "Patrick!" He subtly glanced over her shoulder and noticed that Lisbon was nowhere to be seen. He turned back to his companion, determinate to get rid of him rapidly.

* * *

><p>When she heard Walter's exclamation Lisbon's eyes widened before she groaned. <em>"This is just my luck."<em>

She was glad she could hide out in the bathroom; she certainly didn't want to face Jane right now even though she was pretty sure he already knew she was here. Lisbon hoped that he wouldn't push; she really didn't want to deal with him too. Kissing Walter was enough to jumble her brain. She looked around the bathroom and almost whistled. This was definitely the best part of the suite. Her own bathroom easily fit twice inside this one.

Like the bedroom it was sparsely decorated but she could see the furniture was expensive. There were two sinks beneath the giant mirror that reflected the whole room. The bath and shower were separated with the toilet stuck in between. _"This shower could easily accommodate two people." _She blushed hotly, now was not the time to have such thoughts.

She decided the expensive Champagne was going to her head; there was no other explanation. _"That or you really need to get laid. You have the opportunity tonight, why not grab it?" _Lisbon shushed her brain; she didn't need those thoughts right now. Kissing him had been enough and she really needed to leave as soon as Jane was gone. Staying the night would only mean trouble. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself should he kiss her again and she wasn't sure this was a good idea. Then again, when would she get the opportunity again? She admitted to the occasional one night stand but she barely went out anymore. Really, who better than Walter Mashburn, bachelor extraordinaire, to show her some fun?

Lisbon sat down on the edge of the tub and put her head in her hands. Which choice was she going to make?

* * *

><p>After closing the door Walter paused for a moment, he hoped Teresa hadn't heard his conversation with Patrick. For some reason he hadn't feel comfortable with the idea of discussing her feelings on the case when she was mere meters from him.<p>

He was sure Jane had noticed he had some company and you didn't have to be a psychic to know there was only one woman Mashburn was interested in. Said woman who was currently hiding in his bathroom.

Walter was also positive she was obsessing about their kiss, and not in a good way. Determined to change her mind he purposefully strode towards the bathroom. He was halfway when she appeared before him, seemingly as determined as him if the glint in her eye was of any indication. He just wasn't sure if she was determined to leave or not.

They stood there, in the middle of the room, waiting for the other to make the first move. It didn't take long for Lisbon to take charge, go to Mashburn, take his head between her hands and kiss him passionately. Her tongue immediately invaded his mouth to wildly tangle with his. He could only follow her lead as he was kissed like never before. It was sensual and aggressive, full of lust and desire. She tasted like coffee and Champagne mixed with something uniquely her. She was intoxicating; he could find no other way to describe the feelings she brought out in him.

Teresa wound her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her hips, holding on for dear life. Their mouth explored each other thoroughly before they had to separate for lack of air. They looked at each other, panting harshly. They stared for a heartbeat or three before devouring each other again with even more passion.

Slowly Walter started moving forward, leading her towards the nearest wall. Bumping against the wall Lisbon slowly came to her senses, wondering if this really was a good idea. _"What the heck?"_ she thought, _"It's now or never."_

Mashburn looked into her eyes and must have noticed a change because he started kissing her again, slowly trailing down her neck to the little hole at her collarbone. She threw her head back, moaning at the delicious feeling. Without waiting for more encouragements she started undoing the buttons of his red shirt until it was completely opened to her roaming eyes and hands. He was at least a head taller than her so she had the perfect height to start peppering kisses along his strong, muscular chest. He groaned appreciatively, clumsily trying to rid her of her vest. He managed to half slide it down her arms when she pulled back, took of the rest of her vest and threw it somewhere behind him. Then her small hands took care of his shirt the same way.

She continued to left kisses all over his chest, nipping and licking his nipples, going down to his belly button and slowly biting the sensitive skin around it. Mashburn felt a stirring in his pants and quickly hoisted her back up so he could get her out of the skimpy little black top she wore. She lifted her arms to help him along before kissing him again. His eyes almost rolled back into his head as he discovered her firm breasts encased in a simple black bra; her pale freckled skin contrasting beautifully against the dark material. He hugged her to him, making their kiss even more voracious.

Lisbon undertook to deftly undo his belt buckle and pants button, after which she lowered his zipper. They slid off his firm thighs and he awkwardly got out of them, unable to let go of her lips.

Without falling and making a fool of himself he managed to take his shoes off his feet, kicking them and his pants out of the way. Then he offered the same treatment to her pants. Lisbon had to buck to get rid of her shoes and socks, tossing them and her pants far out of reach, she wouldn't them need them for the night anyway. Walter took the time to admire her some more as he also pulled the socks from his feet. She really was gorgeous, maybe not his typical kind of girl but pretty all the same. If the hardness of his dick was of any indication she was also arousing him like no other woman in a long time.

She had barely gotten upright and gasped in surprise as he attacked her lips again. He was like a starved man but she liked it. Once again her hands trailed down his chest towards his silk, black D&G boxers, it figured the man was expensive in everything he bought. She groped his ass and felt him buck against her, grinding his hard length into her belly. She went to take his into her hands but he stopped her by grabbing her wrists and holding the captive over her head. Lisbon groaned, frustrated, but it quickly changed into a moan as he lowered his mouth between her breasts, kissing and nipping the sensitive skin. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the wall, enjoying the very pleasurable sensations.

Walter moved back up her body, letting go of her wrists so he could undo her bra with a flick of his hands. He saw Teresa roll her eyes at this, easily deducing her thoughts. He grinned smugly before swinging her bra over his shoulder. He stared at her so intently that she grew nervous beneath his stare. Mashburn grinned at her again before capturing a hardened, rosy nipple between his lips. The sensory overload made Lisbon gasp loudly as she arched her back, smashing his face in her breasts. He pulled back but didn't stop to lavish her chest with his mouth and tongue.

"Oh God!" He smiled as he heard her exclamation of lust. "I need you. Now."

He groaned at the strangled request, his dick hardening even more. Teresa was clearly in a daze, leaning against the wall and clutching his shoulders tightly. He swiftly got rid of his own boxers before taking care of her panties. His impressive member was straining against his belly and he felt her hand wrap around him, going up and down a few times before squeezing him. He had to bite on his tongue to not come right there and then. Instead he focused on her nude body and was slightly surprised to find her totally bare. She was still exquisite though. Walter trailed two fingers to her mound before slipping them easily inside her wet heat. Teresa bucked wildly in his arms. She was definitively ready.

"Wrap your legs around me."

She complied and put her arms around his neck as he grabbed her ass and hoisted her up his body. She felt soft, warm and light in his arms. He could feel her hardened nipples rub against his chest, her wet heat pressed intimately against his length. Purring she rubbed herself against him, coating him in her juices.

"Hold on," Mashburn murmured, breathing heavily against her neck.

Lisbon just nodded, ready for him, as he put one hand on the wall to support himself. His other went to his dick, his tip nudging her damp opening. Then, he thrust inside her, embedding his whole member inside her tight heat.

"Fuck!"

Their exclamations were in sync, both surprised. She by his impressive girth, he by her incredible tightness. Walter put one arm around her back, holding her to him as he slowly started to pull out of her until only his head remained inside her. Then he thrust violently back into her, feeling her internal muscles rippling around him, accommodating him. He rapidly found his rhythm, going for strong and long. Teresa hung onto him, savoring the sensational feelings he brought out of her, feelings she hadn't felt in a long time. She moaned and groaned into his neck, panting and growling when he hit a sensitive spot. Spots she didn't even knew she had before; reason enough to believe he may be one of the biggest she had ever had. She understood his arrogance better now; this man had nothing to be ashamed of.

"God." The word slipped unbidden as he steadily moved inside her, bringing them closer to orgasm by each thrust of his hips. "Faster."

Mashburn didn't pause, only moved faster, bringing his two hands to the wall, needing the support. He crushed her body between the wall and him, feeling her legs tightening even more around his waist.

"Yes!" Teresa gasped, starting to clench around him, making her even tighter than before.

A groan escaped his throat, he wouldn't be able to hold of much longer like this. His thrusts were sharp and fast and he could grind his pubic bone against her clit, stimulating her even more. It didn't take long for her to start rhythmically clench around him, her climax near. His pace accelerated a bit more and she was there. Violently squeezing him as she came explosively around his dick. Teresa's whole body tensed against his, waves after waves of pleasure going to every nerve ending of her body. It was enough to make Walter buck sharply, spilling his seed deep inside her, intense pleasure slicing through his balls and cock before extending to the rest of his being.

Teresa was still milking him as he came back down from his high. They were both breathing hard, their bodies sweaty and trembling from exertion. It took a while for Mashburn to be able to get his legs to cooperate again. He walked them back to his bed, slipping from her as he took the first tentative steps.

Carefully he deposited her on the bed, letting himself fall beside her.

They both laid on their backs, their breaths slowly getting back to normal.

"That was..." She trailed of, unable to find a good enough adjective to describe what she felt right now.

"Amazing, mind-blowing, incredible, fantastic... wow?"

"Yeah," she chuckled, "wow. And unexpected."

He turned on his side, facing her before tugging her still-flushed body against him. She didn't protest, simply nuzzling her nose into his neck. Walter lightly drew patterns onto her back, calming her.

"Yes," he agreed. "Do you regret it?"

"No. Never imagined it would happen like this though." She shrugged, calmly meeting his eyes.

He lightly pecked her lips. "Me neither."

Suddenly her eyes widened and she sat up in bed. "Shit!"

"What?" He sat up too, alerted by the stressed voice.

"We didn't use a condom." Lisbon barely looked at him, too preoccupied.

"You're not on the pill?"

"Yes but better be safe than sorry." Her glance told him enough and he quickly reassured her.

His hand touched her knee. "I promise I'm safe."

Her body relaxed under his appeasing touch. "Next time we use one."

Walter smirked. "Next time?"

Looking him straight in the eyes she straddled him and lightly nipped at his neck. "Yes, next time."

His hands found her hips as he let himself fall backwards onto the bed. "I like that thought."

They kissed passionately for a while, exploring each other with the hands and eyes. It was getting interesting when Lisbon pulled back and stood from the bed.

"Now, didn't you promise me strawberries?" She winked seductively at him.

Mashburn watched her move to the table with hooded eyes.

"_What a little minx." _


End file.
